Ghost Detective Karakura Konoha
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: "Ada masalah dengan hantu! Kamilah solusi anda!"  Warning inside.   No like? Don't Read. Like it? RnR Please!


**GHOST DETECTIVE: THE EXPERT FOR ALL PROBLEMS ABOUT GHOST**

**Chapter I The Introducing**

**Author:** Hai! Hai! Hai! Hallo! Apa kabar? Ketemu lagi dengan saya Cool Zero 1613 di sini. **(Kepanjangan nama, nich!)**

Sekarang saya membawakan sebuah cerita tentang sebuah biro yang bisa memecahkan segala masalah anda yang berhubungan dengan dunia gaib.

**Naruto: **Udah dech! Gak usah banyak cincong! Cepat mulai nich cerita!

**Author: **Bentar napa? Iya ya. Mari kita mulai. Saya akan mengantar anda ke "Wunder Kamer"

**Ichigo:** Emangnya loe Shinra dari CMB?

**Author:** he he nggak, sich! Cuma pengen nyoba aja. Udah, dech. Kagak mulai-mulai, nich!

**ALL: Enjoy The Story!**

**Ghost Detective : The Expert for All Problems about Ghost**

**Chapter I : The Introducing**

**Summarry : "Ada masalah dengan hantu? Kamilah solusi anda!"**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo dan Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning :** **OOC. GJ, TYPO,bahasa sesuka author, animal-human version.**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror, Humor 'n Mystery.**

**Tittle :** **Ghost Detective: The Expert for All Problems about Ghost**

**Rating : T**

**Story by : Cool Zero 1613**

Di suatu tempat, di tengah kota, di sebuah gedung bertingkat. Ada sebuah biro.

**(Bukan biro wisata, lho). **

Mereka adalah detektif yang dapat memecahkan** (Piring, gelas, vas bunga, kaca)** segala masalah yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya hantu.

**(Woi! Cepat perkenalkan diri kalian) **

"Selamat datang di Ghost Detective KK" sambut Ichigo selaku kapten tim GD.

"Siapa yang njadiin elo kapten tim, hah?" tanya anak-anak selaku anggota tim GD.

"Author!" jawab Ichigo dengan tenang dan santai.

"Sialan! Kagak terima! Mending juga gue! Hei author baka! Sini loe gue bekuin ama hyourinmaru!" kata si cebol berambut putih.

Author lari terus sembunyi.

"Udah! Udah! Shiro-chan! Tenang!" kata Seorang cowok bermata biru.

"Mari saya perkenalkan pada anggota tim saya. Yang pertama : Hitsugaya Toushirou. Dia adalah asisten saya dia bertugas untuk membuat es **(segala macam minuman)**. Dan juga bertugas untuk menyegel hantu dengan kekuatan esnya yang di bantu oleh Shinseina De Butsu Rei Ice Dragon yang bernama Hyourinmaru." jelas Ichigo. **(Shinseina De Butsu Rei adalah Roh Binatang Suci )**

"Eh? Sa... Salam kenal!" kata Hitsu sambil membungkuk.

"Wujud asli Hyourinmaru berupa naga es berwarna putih. Tetapi jika dalam keadaan biasa atau kalau gak ada order kerjaan para Animal Soul akan merubah wujud mereka menjadi wujud manusia. Hyourin mempunyai wujud lelaki dewasa berambut hijau panjang **(pokoknya seperti yang ada di anime)**"

"Kemudian yang kedua: Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah wakil saya di tim ini. Mempunyai kekuatan angin. Bertugas untuk menghancurkan iblis jahat yang menyerang manusia. Dengan di bantu Animal Soul Nine Tailed Wind Fox yang bernama Kyuubi" terang Ichigo lagi.

"Yo! Met kenal!" Kata Naruto.

"Dia adalah wakil saya di tim" kata Ichigo.

"Wakil? Pengganti loe doang kali. Kalo loe males pergi ke rapat" kata Naruto sewot.

Tiba-tiba ada hawa dingin menyergap Naruto.

"Ma'af! Ma'af! Ampun..." kata Naruto sambil nyembah-nyembah.

"Dia mempunyai Shinseina De Butsu Rei yang berwujud **KYUUBI**. **KYUUBI** adalah Nine-Tailed-Wind-Fox a.k.a 'Rubah Angin Berekor Sembilan'. Karena sang majikan Shinseina menyegel kekuatan para partnert-nya tersebut, maka dalam keadaan biasa mereka akan berwujud seperti manusia normal" terang Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Dan dapat anda lihat, Kyuu yang berwujud manusia. sebagai berikut: Tinggi badan 189 cm, badab proporsional, perutnya six-pack, gagah, mempunyai rambut berwarna orange kemerahan dengan mata kuning. Sifatnya santai bagaikan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, tapi kalau lagi marah hujan badai pun bisa datang menerpa kami "jelas Ichigo . (Author ngeces...)

"Kemudian yang ada di depan TV, sedang main Nintendo Wii adalah si pantat ayam a.k.a Teme-nya Naruto kata Ichigo. Siapa yang pantat ayam? tanyanya sewot. Kamu! U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE! Apa! Protes?" kata Ichigo **(DeathGlare Mode-On).**

"Eh! Eh! Nggak kok!" kata Sasuke.

"Lanjut! Dia adalah Fire Master alias Pengendali Api. Saya nemu dia di ppinggir jalan, terlunta-lunta sendirian. Dia adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat dalam tragedi berdarah pembantaian Klan sampai saat ini dia masih mencari siapa pelakunya" terang Ichigo.

"Jangan nyeritain masa laluku!" diam-diam Sasuke meneteskan air mata, lama-lama mewek juga.

" Dan dia memiliki Shinseina berwujud burung api Phoenix. Atau bisa kita panggil Suzaku. Suzaku adalah Shinseina penjaga Klan Uchiha dari generasi ke generasi. Ciri-ciri : Tingi badan 165 cm, tampang imut-imut, rambutnya berwarna merah seperti api yang menyala dengan mata onyx berwarna merah pula, suka marah-marah, semangatnya tinggi, terkadang dia juga bisa melankolis. Sifatnya seperti seorang ibu yang selalu melindungi anaknya. Hmmm... Tak apalah! Yang penting berguna!" kata Ichigo cuek.

Di belakang Ichigo terlihat bahwa Suzaku sedang memberi Sasuke sekotak tissue.

"Selanjutnya... Sekarang kita sedang berada di dapur dan akan bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang AGAK mirip dengan saya, dia adalah... Kaien Shiba!"

"Salam kenal" kata

"Dia adalah Water Master. Sang pengendali air. Dia mempunyai Shinseina De Butsu Rei bernama Nejibana. Wujudnya seperti naga air sama seperti majikannya, rambutnya biru muda dengan mata sebiru lautan. Sifatnya yang tenang seperti air membuat kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Kalau marah seperti banjir bandang yang tiba-tiba menyerang sebuah Kaien adalah penyedia suplai makanan. A.K.A juru masak di tim ini" imbuh Ichigo.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi. Mari saya perkenalkan pada orang selanjutnya" ajak Ichigo ke sebuah tempat yaitu beranda.

"Dia adalah Gaara. Master of Soil. Sang pengendali tanah. Dia memiliki Shinseina bernama Shukaku. Panggilannya Enbu. wujud aslinya seperti Genbu. Ciri-ciri: Tinggi badan sama seperti majikannya, rambut berwarna coklat tua dengan mata yang berwarna coklat muda, sifat pendiam tapi mempunyai otak yang cemerlang, jarang marah makanya tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia marah. Jadi dia adalah seorang pace face" kata Ichigo.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah SAYA. Ichigo Kurosaki. Kapten tim. Pemimpin kelompok. Komandan pasukan, dll. Saya tidak mempunyai Shinseina. Karena saya adalah bagian dari Shinseina itu sendiri. kekuatan saya sangat tinggi, bisa berhubungan dengan para roh, dan juga bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Tapi kalau keadaannya terlalu gawat, baru anak buah saya bertindak untuk menjinakkannya. Tapi kalau terlalu gawat kemungkinan di paksa langsung ke nirwana aja" kata Ichigo tanpa pusing.

"Sekian perkenalannya, silakan datang jika ada masalah dengan makhluk halus!" kata Ichigo dengan senyum bisnisnya.

"Daritadi si Ichi ngomong ma siapa, sich? Kagak ada orang juga?" tanya Hitsu pada yang lain.

" Ta'uk ah! Gelap!" jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah! Sudah! jangan ribut! Mungkin dia salah minum obat!" timpal Naruto.

"Kenapa harus pusing mikirin dia. Mending kita makan! Kaien-san! Makan siangnya apa?" kata Gaara.

"Nasi putih dengan telur ceplok goreng dan sayur tumis sawi" jawab Kaien.

"Ya udah. Ayo makan. Ngapain ngurusin Ichigo" kata Naruto.

"Hei! Ichi. Kau nggak ikut makan?" tanya Kaien pada Ichigo sambil teriak.

"Iya. Bentar. Pokoknya... Ada masalah dengan hantu? Kamilah solusi anda"

**Tbc...**

**Author :** Haaah! Akhirnya selesai juga nich fic. Saya dapat ide ini setelah membaca dua buah komik berjudul: **Great Case of Yorozuya** karya **Ryo Saenagi** sama Shaman King karya **Hiroyuki Takei**. Walau komik **Great Case of Yorozuya** itu bukan komik detektif, sich. Tapi khan ceritanya agak-agak detektif. Ada usul untuk hantu-hantu yang akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya? kalau ada silakan review request kalian. OC juga boleh. Pokoknya jika berkenan silakan

**ALL : REVIEW PLEASE!**

Hitsu : Kenapa aku munculnya cuma dikit! Woi Author Baka! Awas kalo chapter selanjutnya aku muncul cuma dikit! Bakal kubekukan dirimu dengan Hyourinmaru!

**Naruto :** Sudah! Sudah! Shiro-chan. Nanti kalau author-nya beku siapa yang bikin Story-nya?

**Hitsu :** O iya! Bener juga. Pokoknya besok kemunculanku harus BANYAK!

**Author :** Bikin aja SENDIRI!

**Hitsu : APA KAU BILANG! DASAR AUTHOR BAKA! HYOURINMARU! BEKUKAN DIA!**

Hyou : Jangan tuan. Nanti siapa yang bakalan nulis story GJ ini?

**Hitsu :** O! Iya. Ya. Gak jadi dech! Awas pokoknya! Author : Fiuh! Untung, dech! Makasich Hyou!

**Hyou :** Sama-sama. Hitsu : Aku heran. Kenapa Naruto bisa bersikap santai seperti itu, ya?

**Sasu :** Entah! Aku juga heran. Tanya aja yuk!

**Sasu :** Hei! Dobe! Kenapa kau bersikap santai seperti itu? padahal kau tidak dijadikan pemeran utama oleh AUTHOR BAKA itu!

Naru : Ohhh! Itu. Itu karena aku dah di bayar ma author. Dibisikin pada waktu Ichigo ngeluarin AURA-nya tadi.

**Sasu :** Emang kau di kasih apa ma entu orang?

Naru : Kupon makan ramen di warung ramen Ichiraku selama setahun! Mantap banget, dech!

**Hitsu :** Gue kagak terima! Woi! Author? Mana bagian GUE!

**Author :** Ada tuch dirumah! Lihat aja sendiri! Dah kukasih spesial, kok.

**Hitsu :** Oh! Baiklah. Akan kuperiksa.(Pulang ke rumah. Kemudian melongo karena melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa dan sangat luar biasa. Itu adalah..

**SEMANGKA!** Persediaan Semangka Selama Satu Tahun. Kata Hitsu sambil membaca tulisan yang ada di sebuah kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

**Hitsu :** Seneng, sich. Tapi... Gimana caranya ngehabisin ini semua? Kalau gak cepet dihabiskan nanti busuk, mubazir, dech!

Author cengo' mendengar Hitsu ngomong hal yang mustahil tadi.

**Author :** Udah ah! Sampai kapan mau ngebacot terus? Gak bakalan kelar donk! Pokoknya jangan lupa

**ALL : REVIEW-NYA YA MBAK! MAS! SENPAI!**

**Nb. Kalo ada request silakan kirim di REVIEW tag, ya! Mau hantu seperti apa? silakan pesen, nanti saya hantarkan ke hadapan anda. Sebagai sebuah story. Nanti dibagi Hitsu semangkanya.**

**See You on The Next Chapter.**

**Zero Sign...**


End file.
